DaiAbarera
is the evolved kaiju form of Abarera, which Shuuichi Onizaki can transform into. Known as the Ultimate Kaiju, it is one of the most powerful kaiju in the universe, with its incredible feats of power displayed during the war against the Forbidden and Final Gods. He only appeared in the movie Kaiju World War: Part 2. Appearance DaiAbarera is similar in appearance to its preceding form but over twice as large. His skin hides are white with shades very light blue. He wears more detailed and sharper golden armor and a long flowing black scarf. He also three pairs of wings, the top ones being small angelic wings, the middle are larger ones, and the bottom small dragon wings. Background Rise of the Ultimate Kaiju Against the Absolute God Abilities Rising in the war between the forces of the universe the Forbidden, DaiAbarera rises to become one of the greatest and most powerful non-Ancient God being to soar across the galaxy. Just like its preceding form, DaiAbarera uses a more powerful version of Shuichi's fighting style. * Star Energy Absorption - While DaiAbarera is already extremely powerful enough on his own, he can absorb and harness the energies of nearby supernovas, nebulas and stars to become even stronger. * Astronomic Flight - DaiAbarera can fly across the vacuum of space with no problem. * Intergalactic Speed - The kaiju can fly at incredible speeds similar to that of a comet. He can reach the speed of light at a rate of one billion light-years per hour. Attacks * - * - * - * - * - Shuuichi speaks up, concentrates all of his Mana and harnesses his energies, as well as the collective energies of supernovas within DaiAbarera, to awaken its true and final power. DaiAbarera spreads his six wings and glows, forming a bright form resembling a Chinese dragon before charging towards his opponent at full speed like a comet. The kaiju then collides the enemy with a full-powered kick, repeatedly punching, slashing and kicking it at a super rapid rate, while flying at a speed of over 1,000,000,000 light-years per hour. After Shuuichi shouts, DaiAbarera kicks off his opponent before flying off to deal the final blow, flying up and unleashing the flames and lights of a billion supernovas. Afterwards, Shuichi yells, and the kaiju finishes off the target with all the powers in the universe harnessed in one final punch, before colliding to the ground, like flames erupting from the heavens, in a colossal fiery explosion of galactic proportions. A massive pillar of flames appear and DaiAbarera flies out from it, standing triumphantly. Shuuichi declares, Quotes * * * * * * Gallery Portraits DaiAbarera_Artwork.jpg|Illustration by Kankurou Screenshots DaiAbarera 1.png Shinka DaiAbarera_Shinka_1.gif DaiAbarera_Shinka_2.gif DaiAbarera_Shinka_3.gif DaiAbarera_Shinka_4.gif DaiAbarera_Shinka_5.gif Trivia * Shuuichi's words during DaiAbarera's Shinka attack are references to several statements in the Bible, both in the Old and New Testaments, referring to the "consuming fire of God's wrath". ** The collision of DaiAbarera against his enemy and raining down in flames, resulting in a fiery explosion, could be a reference to the Book of Revelation, when flames descended from Heaven and consumed all of God's enemies gathered in the final battle. ** The pillar of flames from DaiAbarera's supernova energies, seen at the end of the attack is a direct inspiration from the pillar of fire, a manifestation of God's presence from the Book of Exodus that guided Moses and the Israelites after leaving Egypt. * DaiAbarera is one of the only few kaiju notable for having nearly the same power level as the Ancient Gods or even surpassing that, though that is disputed by fans. Category:Kaiju Category:Heroic Kaiju Category:Dragons